Right in the Kisser
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Gokudera’s one regret.


**Title: **Right in the Kisser  
**Universe:** Reborn  
**Theme/Topic: **Blood  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** YamaxGoku  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None that I can imagine. Just the usual OOC and stupidity.  
**Word Count:** 672  
**Summary:** Gokudera's one regret.  
**Dedication:** ashesto- I had a serious idea for this, but the more I thought about it the less plausible it seemed, so I tried this idea instead. I'M SORRY.  
**A/N:** Still trying to figure out the charries here—or at least, how _I_ write them. This could be a long, and very wrong, wrong, _wrong_ process.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

"It's just a cut," Gokudera grumped, and swatted Yamamoto's hands away from his head.

"You're bleeding into your eyes," Yamamoto pointed out pragmatically.

"Well maybe I wanna bleed into my eyes!" Gokudera shot back, and crossed his arms.

Blinked.

"Ow."

Yamamoto grinned and took that as a cue to go ahead and dab his handkerchief along the bullet wound on the other boy's head. "So…" he began, conversationally.

"Shut up."

"But…"

"Shut _up_."

Yamamoto's grin got wider, somehow. Figured the sick prick got off on seeing Gokudera uncomfortable. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked, and the little implied snicker at the end made Gokudera's fist shoot out on reflex—straight for the smiling idiot's face.

Yamamoto dodged it of course, didn't even pause in his ministrations while he did, and Gokudera thought that the bastard's reflexes weren't fair, since he _deserved to be punched in the face so damn much_. "One of these days I'm gonna stuff dynamite in your ass," he threatened, dead serious.

"Before today I wouldn't have figured you as the type of guy to go for that sorta stuff," Yamamoto mused, nonplussed at the violence. "So… that was your one regret, huh?"

"SHUT UP," Gokudera snarled, and flushed red enough to match the bloodstains on the collar of his shirt.

Yamamoto finished cleaning the blood off of Gokudera's face and flashed his most charming smile. "That was my first kiss too."

Gokudera stared at him.

His shoulders slumped. "Reborn should have let me die."

Yamamoto ignored him. "So, you like me."

Gokudera ignored him back.

"You like, like me a lot. I mean, since kissing me was the last thing you wanted to do before you died."

Gokudera continued to do his best to ignore the baseball player, but it looked like there was steam coming up from under his collar all the same.

Yamamoto pushed intrepidly on. "I could tell that was kinda your first kiss because you just pretty much slammed your mouth onto mine, though I guess part of that may have been because the Deathperation makes everyone a little bit cooky. It's a cool toy though—really advanced."

Gokudera twitched.

"You kind of tasted like ashes, but I guess that's what happens when you like explosives and cigarettes, right? Though next time maybe you'll want a mint or something. I've got gum on me a lot of the time since you know, baseball player… so if you just ask I'll give you a piece, no problem, okay? Heck, I'll even buy you a pack of your own for next time, the old lady down at the convenience store really likes me and sometimes she throws in a pack or two for free."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP."

Yamamoto blinked. "You don't like gum? Well, you know. Mints are good too."

Gokudera grabbed him by the collar of his stupid shirt and yanked them face to face. "I don't like gum, I don't like kissing, I don't like _you_!!"

Yamamoto's only reaction was to cock his head to the side a bit, gesturing between their two bodies with his hand. And it was only then—and on that _idiotic _little action-- that Gokudera realized how close their faces were and that this could—potentially—look bad, considering everything that had already happened today.

"So," Yamamoto began, "does this mean we're gonna do it again? Because this time I'm completely ready. And there's gum in my back pocket, if you want it."

"_What?"_

Yamamoto closed his eyes.

Gokudera stared at the idiot standing there with his eyes closed, and figured he had two options here.

He could kiss the bastard, which, when he thought about it, hadn't been all _that_ bad. Yamamoto had tasted like bubble gum.

Or, option two, he could punch the baseball player in the face, because now seemed as good an opportunity as any since Yamamoto couldn't see and theoretically, couldn't use those unfair reflexes of his to dodge.

He thought about it.

And then promptly punched Yamamoto in the face.

**END**


End file.
